Amongst the compounds of formula (I) cited above, there are some which are well-known chemical entities. Such is the case for example of the compounds of formula ##STR7## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are identical and represent saturated lower alkyl radicals, which compounds are building blocks of general use polymers.
In spite of the fact that several such compounds have been known for a long while, to the best of our knowledge, there has never been any disclosure of their potential usefulness in the perfuming industry, for preparing perfuming compositions or perfumed products, and it has never even been suggested that they might be potentially interesting as perfuming ingredients.
We have now established that compounds (I) possess surprisingly useful and rare odor notes, with a floral, fruity character of a precious light and ethereal quality, which can nevertheless be accompanied by a good tenacity. In addition, in the best examples, their fruity odor is very natural and not at all of the preserved or crystallized fruit type, nor lactonic, and this renders these compounds particularly precious.
Indeed, in the art of perfumery there is a real demand for light, ethereal, but at the same time tenacious, fruity notes. Amongst the known compounds with these characteristics, it appears that only Fructone.RTM. (ethyl 2-methyl-1,3-dioxolane-2-acetate; origin: International Flavors and Fragrances) possesses some tenacity. On the other hand, the only notes known to be both fruity and tenacious are those of an alimentary type, i.e. more reminiscent of the odor of crystallized or stewed fruits, than of the ethereal fruity fragrances emanating from a fresh fruit. Such is the case for example of the fruity lactones, of ethyl methyl phenyl glycidate, or yet of raspberry ketone. The ethereal fruity notes known in the art are those of very volatile esters such as for example hexyl, heptyl and octyl acetates, allyl or ethyl caproate and ethyl butyrate. The present invention provides an advantageous alternative to the latter.